Beyond Heaven's will
by Mini.Naura
Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. FujiRyomaSanadaTezukaAtobe OT5 UPDATED! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!**_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

Beginning

"Where do you think you're going little brother?" a dark green dragon asked, his golden eyes staring into equally gold eyes. A growl emitted from his throat, the younger transformed into his human form.

"What? Are you following me now or something Ryoga?" Ryoma snarled his golden eyes glaring angrily at his twin like brother. Ryoga changed and stood right in front of his younger brother smirking.

"Mother and father told me to look over you and I intend to do just that." Ryoga drawled out with and fang showing from under his lips. Ryoga stepped forward and trapped Ryoma against the door. His body pressed against Ryoma's gently as his left hand reached up to tilt Ryoma's chin. His mouth quickly descended upon Ryoma's and his tongue took no time invading Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma groaned, his hands clawed at Ryoga's chest trying to push him away.

"S-stop," Ryoma growled out when he was able to break away from the kiss. "Damn it, Father is going to be home soon." Ryoma gasped out. Ryoga grinned and released him.

"Hey now, you didn't think I was going to let you go to Earth without a goodbye kiss now did you?" Ryoga asked as he opened the door to his confused brother.

"You mean?" Ryoma asked, his eyes seemingly looking like a puppy's eye; one filled with confusion and hope. Ryoga grinned and nodded shooing Ryoma out of their underwater home. Ryoma stood staring at the door blankly.

"Che" He wasn't sure what had happened, he reached up and pulled down his cap a small smile on his face. A mist of green surrounded him and then a light green dragon burst upwards from the bottom of the sea.

On Earth

The skies were darkened and in a distance the heaven roared as a wave of rain poured onto the grounds. A slash, a wave, and an earth shaking roar. Panting could be heard as a young boy ran towards the edge of the open sea. His hair clinging to his face but he didn't pay it any attention.

"Crap, I'm going to be late." Horio cursed to himself as he nearly bumped into yet another branch. He had been at school when he was sent a text message on his cell phone saying that the prince was going to show up. He had jumped up when he found out but the sensei hadn't believed his excuse that it was a family emergency. He nearly whimpered as he heard another roar and sped up. For centuries, his family had served the dragon king and his family whenever they decided to leave the underwater kingdom and explore Earth. He made it to the assigned spot and sighed with relief when the prince was no where to be found. However, his body froze up when he realized that he doesn't even know which prince was going to be visiting. "Aww man!" A roar brought him out of his musings and he looked up just in time to see a grass green dragon erupt from the sea and change into it's human like form. Horio didn't say anything, instead he kept quiet but walked up to the prince and keeled down.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Horio smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Horio, your brother told me to show you around." Horio said although in his mind he thought about how retarded he was being. 'Of course he had to be stuck with the youngest prince.' Ryoma nodded but started walking and Horio ran to catch up. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Ryoma growled out and Horio could practically feel annoyance radiating off of the royal prince. He shivered and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Do you play tennis?" Horio asked as an awkward silence surrounded them. He noticed Ryoma nodded and grinned quietly congratulating himself for finding something so soon. "Want to play against me? I have two years worth of experience so I'll be worth your time." Horio grinned his ego growing bigger and bigger. Ryoma glanced at Horio in disinterest.

"Fine," Ryoma said as he took a racket from the bag on his back that Horio hadn't noticed before. Instead of heading toward the temple that Ryoma was going to stay at, they headed for Seigaku, the rain hadn't ended.

The Seigaku Tennis Courts

"Ok everyone, this is Suzuki."(1) Tezuka said as he walked into the locker room with another male who has bright cooper hair contrasted with dull green eyes. "He will help us train on endurance; seeing as how the regular tryouts are in a few days." Tezuka stopped talking and for a second Suzuki seemed as if he was going to say something but he was cut off.

Knock Knock

Suzuki hadn't seemed annoyed; in fact he seemed curious on the new comer.

"Excuse me?" Horio said opening the door as he walked inside; one hand on the door knob and the other behind him apparently holding onto someone by the wrist. "Ah... sempai, sorry, did we interrupt something?" Horio asked as he notices all of the people standing around in a circle. Oishi shooked his head as he caught a glance at the newcomer.

"Who's that?" Kikumaru asked his red hair bouncing as he bounced up to Ryoma. Horio glanced at Ryoma afraid of how Ryoma might react to the really hyper sempai. "This is Ryoma Echizen; he's going to join Seigaku starting tomorrow. I thought I would show him the tennis courts." Horio said as once again his ego boosted way up.

"I see, Echizen-kun, how about you play against one of us?" Fuji asked his smile on his face and his brownish hair seemed darker than it already was.

"I was going to play Echizen-kun." Horio said slightly pouting. He reached over to Ryoma and tugged on the prince's arm. "You're going to play me right Echizen-kun." Ryoma glanced at Horio by his side and shrugged.

"I don't care." Ryoma said and smirked at the crestfallen look on Horio.

"Then it's decided!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he jumped up and down a few times. "Chibi will be playing against…"

"Excuse me? Chibi?" Ryoma asked his eyes slightly widened. Eiji grinned and nodded.

"Because you look like a chibi to me." Eiji said as he patted Ryoma on the back. No one noticed that Fuji had opened his eyes and had narrowed them as he watched Eiji's arm on Ryoma's back. Eiji felt a sensation go through his spine and turned to look at Fuji, once he did he decided to run laps before "the mean Fuji" could catch him.

"Alright, Echizen will play against…"

The end!! For now at least. Tell me what you think about it or no more chapters. Please review; I would really like to know how I did for my first slash story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!**_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

_**Author's note part II**__: I changed one word on this chapter while re-reading so too all of the people who already read this chapter, you don't have to read it again. The next chapter will hopefully come out sometime this weekend or on Friday. Please review. Thanks. _

Chapter two:

"Alright, Echizen will play against Momo in the first round." Tezuka announced, in his mind calculating the supposed strength of and seventh grader with Momo's injured ankle. Tezuka fixed Momo with an intense stare that nearly had Momo running laps.

"Oh well, come on Echizen let's go to the courts." Horio said although his eyebrow was scrunched in the middle. Ryoma nodded and started following Horio to the courts; his red racquet showing up in his hand out of nowhere. Tezuka's eyes narrowed, they had been trained on Ryoma ever since he showed up and thus noticing the appearance of the racquet. Once Ryoma had closed the door behind him, Tezuka waited until Oishi, Momo, Kaidou, and Eiji left before walking up to Fuji.

"Did you see that?" he asked his tone serious and eyes narrowed. His chest pressed against Fuji's back as his arms wrapped themselves around the shorter man.

"How could anyone miss that? It was plainly obvious." Fuji replied his voice filled with concern as he looked up at Tezuka and leaned his head back. "I wonder what kind of species he is…" Fuji continued as he stared at the door the Ryoma had just left through with opened eyes.

"He must be a new one to use his powers so easily in front of others." Tezuka said as he shrugged and then unwrapped his arms from Fuji's waist. He grinned down at Fuji with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I have a feeling you're interested in him." Fuji smirked.

with Ryoma

Ryoma walked around the grounds having lost Horio to a bunch of other seventh graders. He yawned, his eyes drooping and his body felt exhausted.

"Hey, Echizen!!" he heard the guy with the spiky black hair called him and groaned. His body tensed as he felt the older man approach him. He paused walking however and turned so that he could see the man. His eyes narrowed, almost threatening as he watched the other stagger up to him. To a normal being, it would seem like a normal walk but to a trained prince like him, he could tell. "Did you hear? Senpai told you to play a match with me." Momo said as his eyes held a warm manner. Ryoma nodded although the glare was still there.

"There." He said as he pointed to an empty court. He noticed Momo shrugged and "walk" to the court and took his place at the closest side. Without saying another word, he walked to the other side and took his position.

"Smooth or rough?" Momo asked as he placed his racquet on the court floor.

"Rough" Ryoma said and as the racquet was spinning he noticed that a group of fresh-man had showed up and was watching them with wide eyes. On the other side the group of regulars stood, obviously watching to evaluate his skills. Ryoma frowned as he thought about his choices. On one hand he can finish this match quickly and have the regulars know his skills or he can lose.

"Rough" Momo said bringing Ryoma out of his thoughts. Ryoma grinned, he is after all a royal, and he can't be defeated by some human; none of the others would ever let him live it down. Ryoma let his eyes travel to Momo's injured foot and narrowed his eyes. Ryoma figured that it would a fairer thing to use his weaker hand. Taking a ball from nowhere, although no one seems to notice, he used his twist serve and Momo barely avoided being hit by it.

"You know how to do a twist serve??" Momo asked astonishment in his voice.

"15-Love" Horio cried out having found the court just minutes before. Ryoma grinned and served it again. Once again it was barely dodged by Momo who grinned and looked towards Ryoma who was bouncing yet another ball. "30-Love"

"You know I always wanted to see a twist serve for myself." Momo said as he ran a hand through his hair getting back into position. Ryoma stayed silent and hit another twist serve. As it was flying towards Momo's face, Momo twisted and was barely able to hit the ball. However it had hit the net.

"40-Love Echizen to lead" Horio said barely sitting on the seat. Ryoma grinned, and reached for another ball.

3 Meanwhile lets go to the Regulars 3

"Tezuka!" Oishi yelled as he ran towards the captain of Seigaku tennis team. Tezuka turned towards the vice-president with Fuji in his arms and raised an eyebrow. Oishi looked away with a faint blush on his face. Fuji separated himself from Tezuka and smiled his usual smile.

"What is it Oishi?" Tezuka asked as he stared at Oishi with the passive face that everyone sees.

"I've checked the demon website, there's no Ryoma Echizen anywhere." Oishi said as he sat down on a nearby stool looking outside the window. His eyes shifted into a different color as he took a closer look at the courts. His body was tense as he shifted through ideas in his mind. "Echizen is a human from I can conclude." Tezuka glanced over at Fuji sharply.

"If that's the case," Tezuka started as Fuji turned his head to look at the courts with open eyes. "Echizen is a demon hunter." Oishi gave a startled jerk and spun around his eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Oishi yelled as though the thought of Ryoma being a demon hunter had never crossed his mind. "Demon hunting vanished after the Dragon King killed the strongest of them all!" Tezuka fixed Oishi with another passive stare while crossing his arms.

"It's not impossible; you saw how Echizen could use demon power. It would make perfect sense if he was a hunter." Tezuka said laying down the facts to Oishi and to himself.

"Tezuka, have you ever thought that maybe Ryoma Echizen is just a false name?" Fuji asked although his grip on the desk hardened. Tezuka closed his eyes as he mentally went over every possible explanation.

"It doesn't matter, we'll watch him for the next couple days first and then we'll see if he can be trusted." Tezuka finally said after a moment of silence.

"Alright, we better get down there; I heard that Momo is facing off against Echizen." Oishi said although both Fuji and Tezuka could tell that he was still worried about the fact that Ryoma could be a demon hunter. As both Tezuka and Oishi started walking down to the courts, Fuji stood by the window, a few seconds longer, staring intently towards Ryoma's moving form.

3Back to Ryoma 3

The next twist serve was successfully returned by Momo… however Ryoma has another thing up his sleeve. Momo's eyes widened as he saw the return and tried to run forward but his injured ankle didn't let him, so instead he sat on the floor, breaths coming in pants.

"Damn! You know how to do a fake out too?" Momo yelled astonished as Ryoma smirked and walked away. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Ryoma glanced back and made sure that Momo could see him looking at Momo's injured ankle before once again walking away. His racquet had disappeared into thin air and so did the tennis balls that he had hit. When he was sure that Ryoma couldn't hear him, Momo whispered to himself. "Damn."

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I tried reply to every review via message but I think I missed a few people. Sorry about that. English is my THIRD language and I know that my grammar is not the best there is, but please understand. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this story. Please take another minute to write a review. It will be much appreciated. Thanks!! **

3

Mini.Naura


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_**I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!**_

Title: Beyond Heaven's will

Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)

Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace.

Personal Author's note is at the every bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter.

**Chapter three: (Meeting the Monkey King)**

The others made it there just in time to see Momo fall on the floor. Tezuka could be seen narrowing his eyes but Fuji couldn't help staring at Ryoma walking away. Once Ryoma was off the courts, the other regulars rushed up to Momo.

"What happened?" Oishi asked nearly hysterical, his mother hen mode in full effect. Momo shooked his head and one would believe that he was in tears if it wasn't for the silly grin on his face.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing happened." Momo replied the grin was still on his face as he made a motion to stand up.

"Come on… Tell us what happened." Kikumaru cried with his bright blue (?) chibi eyes. Momo's grin widened as he jabbed a thumb in Ryoma's direction

"He beat me in a tennis match." Momo said watching amused at the wide eyes that appeared on most of the regulars. Inui switched his gaze between Ryoma's back and his notepad unsure weather or not to write down information about Ryoma before he shrugged and wrote it down anyways.

Of to the side, Tezuka stood in the shade of the trees waiting for Ryoma to walk by. "Echizen," Tezuka called out pushing up from the tree. Ryoma stopped walking and turned around, his golden colored eyes meeting dark brown pools.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked with a semi bored expression. "Do you need something?" Ryoma walked forward towards Tezuka, standing exactly a foot in front of Tezuka. His head was tilted slightly upwards in order to be able to look Tezuka right in the eyes.

"What are you?" Tezuka asked bluntly. Ryoma smirked. _'He doesn't beat around the bush does he?' _

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Ryoma said his eyes glinting with hint of mischief. He took a few more steps forward so that his body was partially pressed against Tezuka's.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked a slight hesitation in his voice. He could feel the tree pressed against his back.

"Sit down," Ryoma demanded a smirk on his face pushing Tezuka down on the ground. Ryoma kneeled in between Tezuka's legs reaching up to tangle his fingers in Tezuka's light brown hair. Ryoma tilted his head back and pressed a light kiss to Tezuka's lips. Tezuka couldn't help but gasp which Ryoma took the opportunity to dive his tongue into Tezuka's cavern. As if on instinct, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's thin waist.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka groaned out after Ryoma had pulled back. Ryoma didn't seem to hear him since he continued kissing Tezuka on his neck without stopping. Tezuka hissed while biting his lips to keep in the groan. Almost hesitantly, Tezuka brought his hands on top of Ryoma's shoulders to push him off. "What are you doing?" Tezuka panted out, his chest heaving.

"Can't you tell?" Ryoma asked with a slight look of disbelief on his face. Ryoma gently untangled his fingers from Tezuka's hair and stood up as if nothing has happened. A roar was suddenly heard in the distance although it was faint to Tezuka; he could feel the vibrations that it caused. Tezuka couldn't help but look towards the sky for any trace of the source but it had remained unknown. Tezuka looked back to the spot that Ryoma was last seen but he was shocked to find nothing. Tezuka stood up angrily and tuned around to find Fuji staring at him.

"How long have you been there?" Tezuka asked as calm as he could having just been kissed senseless by the person that Fuji likes.

"I've been here the entire time," Fuji responded automatically. His fake smile was on his face the entire sentence, but Tezuka could tell that he was frustrated.

"Fuji," Tezuka started as he wrapped Fuji in his embrace. "I…" Tezuka sighed. "Sorry."

69 this is my break thingy.

Ryoma practically flew through the trees jumping from branch to branch; his dark green hair flying away from his face. _'Crap, if father and mother catch me… I'll have to go back to the palace before I have any REAL fun. Damn it.' _Ryoma though angrily as he tried to get away from the sound as quick as possible. Ryoma was going faster than the speed of light but when he noticed a monkey hanging around the trees, Ryoma stopped suddenly in the tree that the monkey was in.

"Eek" The monkey squeaked in surprise as Ryoma seemingly materialized out of no where. Ryoma turned his head towards the monkey, a small smirk adorning his face. "Eek!!" The monkey cried out once again and he scurried off, his tail swaying back and forth as it was running. Ryoma held in a laugh and looked up into the sky while sitting down on the tree branch. One of his knees was bended while the other was hanging off of the branch. Gently reaching out into the sky, Ryoma watched as flakes of snow begin falling down on the city. His mouth turned into a small smile as he gazed into the sea of falling snow.

"Damn it! It's the middle of spring! Why the hell is it snowing?" Ryoma was jerked out of his thoughts by a sudden yell from below him. His gaze shifted to the man that was avoiding the snow below him. Golden eyes made a quick scan of the obvious tennis player below him.

He had a dark grayish color for his hair and from dark blue eyes; Ryoma could already tell that this man would be very ignorant about other people's feeling, already Ryoma could tell that this man was used to getting whatever he wanted. However, that wasn't what made Ryoma notice him. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Ryoma hated perfection… it's true that he strived for perfection… his circumstance couldn't afford for him to be anything less… perhaps that's why he hated it… because he couldn't have it. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the very form of the man before looking away.

"Perhaps the weather doesn't like you…" Ryoma said after a few more seconds of silence. The snow continued to fall from the clouds above. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma could see the man angrily look around.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "Show yourself if you dare." He yelled. Ryoma turned his head and took a tennis ball out of thin air. He was about to throw it but then Ryoma notice a group of monkeys in another tree watching the man. Ryoma threw the ball up and down in his hand a couple times, testing it. He smirked and threw the ball, watching amusingly how it headed straight towards the head of the perfect person.

"Up here," Ryoma said growing tired of the man looking around for him like a headless chicken.

"How dare you hit me like that? Who do you think you are?" The man asked him and Ryoma ALMOST rolled his eyes. He would have too if Ryoma hadn't been taught better. Ryoma stayed quiet. He hated perfection… but he would do anything to get it… including breaking it. The snow begins snowing harder and with a silent 'Heh' Ryoma watched the man try to stare him down. "Humph, fine two can play at that game. I'm Atobe Keigo but a lowly brat like you can call me Atobe-Sama." Atobe stated and continued watching Ryoma. Ryoma stood up and jumped down and landed right in front of Atobe; a smirk adorning his face.

"Monkey King."

**Author's note: PLEASE Review. It'll only take a few seconds and click on the submit review button. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I tried to reply to everyone that reviewed and I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Sorry!! Would anyone like to read a LOVELESS yaoi story? If you're interested, tell me in a review and I'll send you the summary. Any suggestions that you have, submit it in a review. Anything at all would be great. I love hearing what you all think about my story. My next update will most likely be up in 1-2 weeks depending on reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!_

Title: Beyond Heaven's will

Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)

Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace.

Personal Author's note is at the every bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter.

**Chapter Four (Caught)**

"What did you say?!" Atobe nearly growled, his face brought so that it was inches away from Ryoma's.

"You heard me, monkey king." Ryoma replied with his chin held high, although it was hard to tell weather he did that in order to see Atobe or in ignorance. Atobe narrowed his eyes and in a flash of the wind he had Ryoma backed up against the tree with their lips inches apart.

"You're such a brat, come, Ore-Sama will treat you to dinner." Atobe said with his trademark smirk when he heard Ryoma's stomach grumble.

"Is that some sort of cheesy pick-up line?" Ryoma asked since their lips only grew closer and hadn't moved farther. He grinned up at the towering body over him; years of experience with his brother had made this a familiar routine that would not surprise him. He stared pointedly at the lips in front of his and softly leaned in to taste it before pulling away grinning slightly. Using the shock that the slight kiss had created, he quickly willed the snow to stop falling and smirked. "Aren't we going before the snow begin again?" he asked and widened his eyes in shock when Atobe held his hands in his.

"I know of this famous French restaurant that you might like." Atobe said affectionately pulling Ryoma towards his limo which had probably arrived sometime when he was against the tree. He stared at the hand clasping his, slowly raising his eyes to stare Atobe in the back of his head. _'What's going on? I hate perfection, I should hate him… so why am I… why did I kiss him?' _Ryoma thought as he ran the last few moments threw his head.

"Wait," He said with defiance in his eyes. "I'd rather go to the beach." Ryoma said with determination that Atobe later found he couldn't persuade. _'It doesn't matter right now, the important thing is to get away from brother, and the most dangerous place is the safest.'_

* * *

Atobe looked around in distain, he wanted to go to the nice French restaurant where there's air conditioning and servers at the ring of a bell, instead due to a certain brat, he was stuck at the beach were the murky water could be filled with bacteria for all he knew. That brat had to nerve to look up at him with his wide catlike eyes in innocence.

"Isn't this nice?" Ryoma had said his eyes were staring up at him while he was lying down on the ground. Atobe shrugged and looked around before sitting on the ground next to Ryoma, with his head resting on his arms which was resting on top of his bended knee. "Ne, you're a demon right?" Ryoma asked suddenly as he was staring at the sky in content.

"Yeah I'm a demon, what about it?" Atobe asked raising an eyebrow that the sudden question. Suddenly a wicked smirk rode its throne upon Atobe's lips which was probably Ryoma's only warning before he was pinned to the ground and a pair of forceful lips busied themselves upon his. He hadn't let the two of them go too far before he broke it off content on laying his head in Atobe's lap considering the fact that Atobe wouldn't be caught dead lying his head on the beach sand.

"What kind are you?" Ryoma couldn't help asking. Atobe smirked down at the boy in his lap who seems too angelic to be real but the warmth erupting from the boy convinced him otherwise. Atobe reached up a hand and stroked the boy's tinted green hair. Just as he was about to answer Ryoma his cursed cell phone rang jerking the two of then out of their conversation. Atobe could help but notice Ryoma looked a tad bit disappointed but he got up anyways.

"I'll be right back." Atobe said and he walked away making sure that there's a big enough distance between the two of them so that Ryoma doesn't hear the conversation. _'I wouldn't help our relationship if he finds out what kind of dimwits I know.'_

"Hello" Atobe asked as he flipped open his phone on its ninth ring.

"_Atobe? It's Ohtori."_

"What do you want? Ore-Sama was in the middle of something."

"_It's quite important."_

"Well? Spill it out."

"_I think there's a demon hunter around."_

"What!? How's that possible?"

"_I don't know but the signs are all there."_

"Are you certain?"

"_Yes"_

"Who is it?"

"_He's a new freshman that goes to Seigaku."_

"Humph, Seigaku is always getting all of these weirdoes."

"_Well be on the look out ok?"_

"What's his name?"

"_I heard it was Echizen Ryoma."_

"Where'd you get this information?"

"_Fuji."_

* * *

(In the Underwater Palace)

"Ryoga, I won't ask you again, where is Ryoma?" Nanjirou asked his oldest son angrily. He had returned home from a very important meeting concerning the arranged marriage between his family and his oldest friend when he finds out that some time along the way his son had disappeared. Ryoga looked away before sighing.

"He went to Earth but father I don't think that he knew that you would bring Sanada-Sama here today other wise I'm positive he would have stayed." Ryoga said in Ryoma's defense although he scarcely glanced at his father-in-law-to-be. Nanjirou growled.

"I want every dragon in this household looking for that defiant son of mine." He yelled out at some of the servants before turning to his older son again. "You're not a child anymore Ryoga, why can't you keep your younger brother in check every once in a while instead of helping him pull off these schemes." Nanjirou asked tired of the constant problems. "Go help look for your brother. I want him back by midnight tonight." Ryoga nodded and quickly left, he couldn't help but feel scared of the wrath of Sanada-Sama.

"Calm down Nanjirou, it wouldn't do us any good if you were to get sick." Sanada said calmly as he laid a calming hand on Nanjirou's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, after so many years, I'm sure you would want to see how much Ryoma has grown but he goes and does this." Nanjirou sat down on the couch sighing deeply.

"It's not a problem." Sanada said shaking his head with a faint twinkle in his eyes and a small grin graced his lips.

"What are you thinking… no wait… plotting would be the better word?" Nanjirou asked with a suspicious look at his friend.

"Your son said that little Ryoma is at Earth, am I correct?" Sanada asked as he sat down at the nearest couch. Nanjirou nodded slowly trying to see what he friend is heading towards. "Well then we won't have a problem then. My son goes to a school in Japan and considering the fact that the closest to land this palace is Japan. I believe that it's safe to say that both of our son's are in Japan." Nanjirou grinned as he figured it out.

"With our families luck, they'll both be going to school in the city but different schools." Nanjirou said leaning back as he was filled with memories. "It's amazing how history continues to repeat."

"Yes it is…"Sanada said as he too leaned back with his head resting on Nanjirou's chest. "Genichirou is growing into a fine young man, just like his father."

_**TBC**_

_**OK, I updated, I did my part so please do yours. REVIEW please! Any comments, suggestions, or anything else are welcome. Even a review that says 'update soon' would satisfy me… well maybe. Also this is dedicated to all of my faithful readers out there. I would also like to tell 1xmocha a HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!**_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

_Personal Author's note is at the very bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter. _

Chapter five: (Caught part II)

Ryoma was standing up as Atobe was walking back.

"Hey, brat, where'd are you going?" Atobe asked with slightly narrowed eyes since he was sure he didn't want Ryoma to run away before it could be determined if Ryoma was a demon hunter. Ryoma brushed imaginary dust off of his pants before walking away acting as if he hadn't heard Atobe's questions. "Hey, are you ignoring me?" Atobe yelled grasping Ryoma's shoulder holding him back. Ryoma couldn't help a small squeak that erupted from his throat when Atobe held him back since he had never had anybody hold him back like that before.

"Does it matter where I go?" Ryoma asked in a small voice glancing at Atobe wryly. "You think I'm a demon hunter don't you? That means that you don't trust me." He continued causing Atobe to nearly gasp.

"How'd you know about that?" Atobe growled out grasping both of Ryoma's shoulders turning him around. "Were you listening in on me?" Ryoma couldn't help smirking staring up at Atobe with his cat like eyes.

"What if I was?" Ryoma asked a challenging fire in his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" Atobe narrowed his eyes, responding to the unspoken challenge.

"Fine, well? Are you a demon hunter or not?" Atobe asked thinking back to his conversation with Ohtori. Ryoma tilted his head slightly to the side before leaning up and pressing his lips to Atobe's and grinned devilishly. Why the hell is my head pounding right now?" Atobe asked the world spinning in his mind and the world unsteady under his feet.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma whispered in Atobe's ear stroking the opposite cheek with his hand.

"What did you do?" Atobe asked anger barely concealed in his voice. "Damn it, Ryoma, what did you do?" he demanded once again grasping the boy's shoulder in a futile attempt since he was seeing doubles… no triples… or was it quadruples.? Ryoma smiled sadly at Atobe before walking away without a single backwards… well at least that's what Atobe thought because the world around him turned black before he could tell.

Ryoma's point of view… I guess…

Meanwhile Ryoma kept walking after checking Atobe in a nearby hotel without any problems. He had also made sure that Atobe would be woken up in time for school the next day and that all of his daily necessities would be taken cared of in the payment. Ryoma walked towards the forest closest to the hotel and into a clearing without any nearby animals.

'_Why am I being so nice to him? This isn't like me at all.'_

The world was quiet to his liking and in a brief moment the wind picked up around him. His eyes closed and his hair lengthened. A greenish tint in the air swirled around him and a roar erupted as he blasted from the clearing in the form of a dragon straight into the sky above. Another roar that surrounded him caught his attention, alerting him at that another dragon was nearby. His eyes widened at the familiar roar and he turned his head with nervousness rushing through his veins. The only thought in his mind was: _'Crap'_

Genichirou point of view

Genichirou was practicing his tennis at a street court when he heard sensed the presence and power of a dragon in the distance. Pausing in mid-step, the tennis ball he was practicing with flew past him barely missing his shoulder but a few millimeters, he tried to connect that particular wave of power with any that he had been in contact with throughout his entire life before sighing in annoyance. With his luck, he figured, the unknown dragon would be one of the dragons that had escaped from punishment.

'Let's see which dragon it is this time…'

Genichirou thought to himself as a swirl of blue, green, red, black, and yellow envelops his form as he changes into his own dragon form. Almost just as quick he was able to teleport himself so that he was directly behind his opponent but he found himself staring into familiar golden eyes.

Ryoma's point of view… I think…

It barely took a few seconds for Ryoma to turn around, but within those few seconds Genichirou had been able to sneak up behind him and the next thing he knew he was looking into honey brown eyes. The same eyes that haunted his dreams for years since the engagement had been announced all across the sea, the land, and even the heavens. And when his eyes weren't haunting his dreams, it was his face. Every day, in the underwater kingdom, his face was the last thing he'd see and the first thing he'd see when he woke up. Weather he'd be in human form or in dragon form; it'd be those exact same eyes that bore into his soul.

Every year the Sanada's would send a recent picture of Genichirou to the Echizen's household and the Echizen's would send a recent picture of him to the Sanada's, so he was absolutely positive that Genichirou knew exactly who he was.

Genichirou's point of view

He had transported… erm… flew in the direction of the roar in hopes of finding an escaped dragon or demon that he could capture and return back to the demon lord. After all even though he was already announced the dragon prince's fiancé doesn't mean that the dragon lord will not retract the announcement. For years he had high hope that the dragon lord would give his blessing to the marriage between him and the young dragon prince. Ever since their accidental first meeting, which if he recalled hadn't exactly ended well, the prince had never left his mind.

Instead of finding what he had expected, Genichirou found himself on the brink of fainting. Right in front of him was the young prince that had invaded his mind and planted his seed. He could conclude from the widening of Ryoma's cat like eyes that the youngest prince had indeed remembered him, much like he had remembered Ryoma. He couldn't help smirking slightly as he realized that the prince was most likely hiding from the king himself.

"It's a pleasure to see you again my prince." Genichirou smirked out once they were both in a deserted clearing and both of them were back in their human forms.

"What are you doing here Genichirou?" Ryoma spat out although Genichirou could see a sad and longing look in Ryoma's eyes. He stayed silent but walked closer so that both of their noses were barely touching. His eyes captivated Ryoma's enough so that he didn't notice the spell being cast in the air. Ryoma's eyes were barely open and Genichirou grinned pressing his lips to Ryoma's to seal the spell.

"Good night, my prince."

The last thing Ryoma felt was his lips.

The last thing Ryoma saw was his eyes.

The last think Ryoma heard was his voice.

The last thing Ryoma smelt was his scent.

And then… the world went black around Ryoma…

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**It'll cause me to be more inspired. Hehe..I wasn't going to update today, but "due to a situation, I updated!" Hehe I can't wait!! My birthday's in about two weeks. (on the 27****th****) I wonder how many people will remember. Oh and for anybody who also likes gravitation, please read my gravitation fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!**

**1xmocha: There, I kept up my end of the deal. It was nice doing business with you. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

_Personal Author's note is at the very bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter. _

Chapter Six

* * *

With Ryoga 

Ryoga growled as he practically blasted through the ocean in a dark green tint.

'_Ryoma has a brain, he has legs, and he have the whole damn world to travel. How the hell am I going to find him by mid-night?' _

Ryoga raked his brain desperately trying to think of anywhere Ryoma would go or of anyone who could possibility know where Ryoma was. A slight movement of orange hair below him caught his attention before a grin swept across his face.

"Horio" Ryoga yelled catching the attention of the male below him before he landed right in front of Horio scaring the poor boy.

"Ryoga-Sama!!" Horio cried out in shock. His eyes widened before he collapsed on the ground on his knees. "I'm sorry Ryoga-Sama!!" Ryoga raised an eyebrow at Horio antics before his eyes narrowed.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ryoga asked although in the back of his mind he had a suspicion. He knew how his brother hated to have a shadow follow him around and tended to escape no matter who was trailing him.

"I lost Ryoma-Sama!" Horio cried out flinching away in fright. However within the second that Horio looked away, Ryoga was gone. Horio looked around and sighed in utter defeat before trailing off aimlessly determined that his parents were going to kill him for losing such an important person.

Ryoga flew around with some of his friends following him. All of their eyes were wide and searching for the youngest child of the dragon king.

* * *

With Fuji and Tezuka 

Fuji lay on the Tezuka's bed with a slight frown on his face as he stared up at the pale white ceiling. The same color as Ryoma's skin. His hands clutched the blanket beneath him as his thoughts were brought back to Ryoma. The body beside him shifted and Tezuka's head moved into his line of vision.

"Is there something wrong?" Tezuka asked him with a faint worried look on his face although in someone else's eyes they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. However after being with Tezuka for a few years, Fuji could tell the difference between some of his boyfriend's facial expressions. Fuji could feel warmth erupting from the body next to him and subconsciously he snuggled into Tezuka's chest.

"You wouldn't cheat on me with someone else, would you?" he asked and in his eyes held a sadden spark.

"Not without sharing him with you." Tezuka assured Fuji placing a delicate kiss on top of his forehead. "You know I love you." Tezuka continued maneuvering them so that he was on top of Fuji. Tezuka leaned down pressing his lips against the smaller form. Fuji slowly drifted his eyes closed and barely stifled a groan as Tezuka's tongue started massaging his.

* * *

With Atobe 

Eyes groggily opened as the first rays of sunlight shone through the uncovered window. His body felt stiff and he groaned when he sat up off of the bed. His eyebrows scrunched in the middle as he tried to think of what had happened last night. He brought his hand up to his head and tried desperately to massage the tension out of his head.

'Damn it, what happened last night?'

When his headache subsided Atobe decided if only for a few moments, to take this time to look around the room. It was then he realized that he was in one of his father's hotel rooms. On top of the drawler next to his bed was a small yellow sticky note that held only a few words.

'_Still a way's to go, monkey-king._

_-Ryoma'_

Almost magical, as soon as he had finished reading that, Atobe's head started pounding and he remembered everything that had happened the night before.

'_That brat is such trouble.'_

Atobe made the mistake of looking outside noticing the sun was nearly up above his head and wryly looked at the clack before widening his eyes. He quickly rushed towards the door after pulling on a pile of freshly washed clothes that seems very familiar to the ones at his house. Once he had rushed out the door, a comb in his hand trying to savage whatever remains of his messed up hair, the alarm clock shone through the room brightly.

'

* * *

With Genichirou 

He was silent ever since he returned from practicing in the tennis street courts. His eyes remained cold and deadly which adds to the fact that his steps were barely heard in the first place. No one had seen him walk in through the front door so it was a shock to everyone when he had walked down the stairs.

"Bring a small meal for two people up to my room." The only thing he had said before leaving and it was then that the servants notice the tray he held in his arms which contained a white wash towel and what they expected to be water in a pure gold container.

Genichirou walked back into his room slightly annoyed with the fact that he had to leave his fiancé in order to find some servants to see to their needs. He placed the tray on a small leveled surface next to his bed in which he had placed Ryoma's petite form in before he took off his shirt and slid under the covers with his beloved. His normal expression was replaced by a softer look as he gazed at Ryoma's angelic sleeping face. Almost subconsciously, Genichirou reached out with his hand and ran it through the younger boy's hair brushing along creamy skin on the boy's cheeks. A small smile made its way to his lips as Ryoma moved his head enough so that his hand would continue brushing his cheeks when Genichirou stopped.

Genichirou shifted his gaze to Ryoma's parted lips and he leaned forward slightly, his eyes gazing at Ryoma's eyes for any sudden movement. He continued leaning, their lips were close, he could practically feel the warmth emitting from the sleeping boy's lips… or was that just him? Their lips were barely millimeters apart, separated by a thin strip of air. Genichirou paused.

'What am I worried about? He's my fiancé; I have every right to kiss him…'

His eyes searched the face of his lover to be, their lips were so close that he could feel the air leaving Ryoma's mouth. He cupped Ryoma's face in his hands and smiled slightly before starting to close the distance between their lips once again. Seconds before their actual first kiss Genichirou paused, pulled away, and sighed before lying down on the bed and closed his eyes. His mind was in a whirl.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He was the mysterious one that stood far in the back watching everything that happened in front of him rather that participating in the group games. He never spoke, even though he was only a child barely five years old. The group had decided to travel to the Grand Canyon to get a look at the beautiful sight and everybody was excited practically clinging on to their friends that had came along with them, but he didn't. He never followed anyone around and was consistently alone in the back. That was what made Genichirou notice him. Now however, Genichirou was positive that it had been absolutely ridiculous for him to notice someone just for a simple reason as that, but back then, it was a perfectly fine reason. _

_"Hey" Genichirou had said to him after walking beside him for nearly ten minutes._

_"Hmm?" That was all he received back in response._

_"Do you come here often?" Genichirou smiled not discouraged by the lack of response._

_"First time." Genichirou smile brightened more into a grin._

_"Wow, you spoke two words this time." Genichirou continued grinning when the younger boy glanced over at him in amusement. However before Genichirou could say anymore he was interrupted._

_"Hey you two, don't go too far." One of the older women yelled out to the two of them. Genichirou paused to turn around and wave back to the lady._

_"OH MY GOD!! RYOMA!!" He suddenly heard the old woman scream and pointed in his direction. Quickly putting two and two together, Genichirou spun around to see his new found 'friend' yelp and fall down the cliff._

REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Goodness, this chapter is a lot longer than what I was expecting…:: sheepish look:: I can't believe I actually wrote such a long chapter. Hopefully some of the events are putting you on the edge… no pun intended. **

**I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing yet another chapter but this is for all of my loyal and absolutely wonderful reviewers giving me 14 reviews in the first night. Thanks to all of you. Also I wanted to know if you all actually like the review replies that I sent you via e-mail. If you don't like it, I can stop sending them. On the other hand, if you do like them please tell me so that I know that my reply to each review is not being ignored. **

**My birthday is coming up in like 11 days and perhaps for my birthday I'm going to update something in its honor, so please be looking out for that. Thanks for reading. I love you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

Personal Author's note is at the very bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter.

Chapter 7 (Hand-cuffed)

* * *

_Flashback continued…_

_Genichirou's eyes widened and he froze for a few seconds before rushing forward and dropping down on to his knees. He slowly leaned his head over the ledge and with slight relief, saw his new friend holding on to a branch sticking out of the cliff with one hand. _

"_Ryoma?! Grab hold of my hand" Genichirou cried out as he tried to reach out for Ryoma. He could see Ryoma glance up at him sharply with faint confusion in his eyes._

"_How do you know what my name is?" Ryoma asked with a bit of fear in his eyes. Genichirou stared annoyed directly into Ryoma's widened eyes. _

"_Damn it, grab my hand!" he said trying to reach out further. Ryoma looked at the hand as if it was a venomous snake before his eyes took on a look of defeat and he used his other hand to try and reach up. The branch was starting to tilt. Their hands were inching closer but it was still not enough. _

_Genichirou leaned forward closer; his pale blue hat falling off his head into the unknown. He didn't pay it any mind; eyes still intent on saving Ryoma. Their hand grew closer, barely millimeters apart. The branch snapped breaking their eye contact as Ryoma was sent plunging into the deep. _

_Genichirou's eyes widened and before he could even think he jumped. As he practically dived a multi-colored tint surrounded him and from it, erupted a dragon. Moments before Ryoma could hit the ground he was caught… or rather he landed on top of a dragon that had flown below him. Genichirou flew the both of them towards a blank clearing about a mile away, setting Ryoma down, and then changing back._

"_Are you ok?" Genichirou asked rushing up to Ryoma who was sitting on the sandy floor with slight shock in his eyes. As Genichirou was running up Ryoma noticed him and stood up staring at him with slight curiosity in his eyes, but the fear that he had seen in them disappeared._

"_You're a dragon?" Ryoma asked continuously looking curiously at Genichirou who had seemed taken aback at the lack of reaction_

"_Yeah I am…" he said wryly still staring at Ryoma for any kind of reaction. _

"_You saved me…?" Ryoma continued except this time it sounded more like a question than a statement. _

"_Yeah I did…" Genichirou agreed a bit sheepishly. "Come on… let's get back." Ryoma nodded while following Genichirou and after a while slipped his much smaller hand into Genichirou's. He could feel the heat radiating off of the boy's hands. Although this seemed slightly unusual to him since it was the first time he held someone's hand that wasn't related to him._

"…_too" Genichirou heard Ryoma said and he head snapped down to the younger boy._

"_Sorry I wasn't concentrating, what did you say?" He asked smiling down at the boy who was looking straight ahead. They were getting closer to the camp._

"_I'm a dragon too." Ryoma said repeated. Genichirou stared at him in slight shock but before he could say anything Ryoma had taken off running back towards the camp._

_A few days later_

_Their trip to the Grand Canyon had ended the moment that Ryoma had fallen off of that cliff. The teachers decided that it was too dangerous so they had ended it. Now Genichirou was walking along the beach when he heard a distant roar and then a splash in the water. Glancing towards the sea besides him, Genichirou stared at them in confusion when a slight giggle at his side stole his attention. _

"_Ryoma!" Genichirou yelled in surprise. _

"_Hello, Genichirou-kun" A slight blush on his face as he held out a pure black hat._

"_What's this for?" _

"_When you saved me, your other hat fell into the canyon, I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it… so I bought you a new one." Genichirou smiled down at the boy before taking it out of his hands and trying it on._

"_Thanks Ryoma."_

* * *

Genichirou glanced toward the sky while sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg pulled up and another hanging off of the bed. That was the last time he had ever seen the boy for nearly three years. That didn't mean that he didn't look for Ryoma though. In fact he had been searching for Ryoma for three months before his father finally asked him what was wrong with him. Only moments after his description, his father told him that the person Genichirou had been looking for is actually the Dragon Prince. 

"What are you waiting for? If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just kissed me." A voice in his ear whispered as his ear was gently being nibbled on. His eyes widened slowly and he turned so that he could see his fiancé.

"Were you awake?" Genichirou asked as he shifted the two of them so the he was straddling the younger boy. Their foreheads touched as he nudged the white cap off of his young lovers head.

"No, I was just guessing." Ryoma replied and Genichirou could tell that he was telling the truth but the way his eyes were slightly hazed and half-lidded. He grinned and swooped down on his lover's parted lips, his tongue diving in to taste the boy beneath him. Ryoma groaned as Genichirou began to grind against him, lips trailed down his chin and started sucking on the skin between his shoulder and his neck. Ryoma brought his hands up but they were caught in one of Genichirou's hands and brought above his head. A slight click sound and the coldness alerted him of the handcuffs that forced his hands to remain above his head. Genichirou smirked and gazed down at the mark he had made while distracting Ryoma.

"Stop teasing" Ryoma grounded out with fake anger. Genichirou grinned down at him pushing his shirt up revealing a hardened nub. Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw Genichirou's mouth began to descent on the slightly pink nub…

* * *

With Momo 

Thwack… Thwack... Thwack…

The ball sounded out every few seconds. Momo was determined; he wasn't going to let that brat beat him again, no matter what. He tried different techniques frowning slightly. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the smirk on the boy's face after the match.

* * *

With Ryoga (All of Ryoga friends' names are made up) 

"Did anyone find him?" Ryoga asked as soon as everyone was gathered around in a group. They all shook their head wincing was Ryoga's eyes landed on them in anger.

"Came down Ryoga." Reiji said annoyed with how angry Ryoga was getting.

"Damn it, how can I calm down?" Ryoga asked on the brink of exploding like a volcano.

"Oh, that's easy, just breath in and out." Another dragon said grinning at him with its chest puffed out.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Taco." Ryoga yelled spinning around and staring at Taco right in his face. To any one, his anger was obvious and that the only person that could get him to calm down is his younger brother, Ryoma.

* * *

With Sanada and Nanjirou 

Nanjirou and Sanada were both in the indoor courts playing a friendly match; at least it was friendly match to them. On the other hand to everyone else, the match seemed like a death match. The techniques used were powerful ones and the hard to master ones. They had just finished their last game with Nanjirou winning with seven games to six.

Knock-knock

"Who is it?" Nanjirou asked making the door open at his will.

"Master," a servant walked through the door "The Sanada mansion on land had sent a letter to be given to you." Sanada glanced up sharply.

"Who sent the letter?" Sanada asked.

"Genichirou-Sama had asked a servant to write and send it. He said that you will understand once you read the letter." Sanada nodded as Nanjirou took the letter and made a head nod so that the servant could leave. Nanjirou gave the letter to Sanada while trying to read it over his shoulder.

* * *

With the maids 

They jumped slightly at the loud groan that practically ranged through the house. Catching the eyes of each other, they grinned and cast a silencing spell on the room so that they didn't have to sleep to the sound of the two men's love making.

TBC

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**:) My birthday is in 9 days!! I can't wait. Cross your fingers that none of my friends ignore my invitation to my birthday parry. Lol.**

**Summer school is over for me so I have a lot of time to write and update for you all, but reviews would give me more inspiration than anything so please review peeps. This chapter without including the author's note is longer that chapter six so I really hope you all like it. It took me four hours straight to write this. I apologize for the horrible grammar and spelling.**

**I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please tells me. Any questions about anything, please ask. I love reading what you all have to say; in fact it's the first thing I look for when I get on the computer. Talk to you all again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

Personal Author's note is at the very bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Morning after)

* * *

Else Where

He stood in front of the grave with a haunted look in his eyes. His hair was tied in a messy pony-tail but was busy towards the end. His skin was pale and his kimono was in a deep black colored. In his overly thin hands he held a bloodily limp body, lying it down in front of the grave.

"It's been thirty years Lusaka; Ryoma finally reached the right age. I'll kill him and bring his body here to sacrifice to you. Thirty years passed since then, and now, I will use Nanjirou's own son to make him pay for his crimes against us."

The graveyard filled with a malicious laughter that sent birds around the place flying in fright.

* * *

Sanada Mansion

The sun shined into the window successfully waking up the form lying naked on the bed with only a thin black sheet covering his most private parts. His eyes scrunched up and he brought a hand up to block out the sun light if only for a few minutes. A feint groan made its way from his throat. Golden eyes opened blinking the haze out of them. He sat up turning over to look at his bed mate and lover. He rubbed his wrist lightly as he frowned at the bright red marks on themHe made a move to stand up smiling slightly as Genichirou cracked open an eye before wincing from the events the night before… or was it this morning.

"You're up already?" Genichirou asked arching a delicate eyebrow when Ryoma started walking around looking for his clothes and putting them on. Ryoma turned around to face him yawning lightly before nodding towards the clock.

"It's nearly seven, doesn't class start at seven fifteen?" Ryoma asked buttoning up his shirt and then sat on the bed to put on his socks. Genichirou grinned sitting up to peck Ryoma lightly on the cheek.

"Where'd you get the hand-cuffs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"…"

"How are you going to hide the hickeys I left you?" Genichirou whispered in his ear, his smirk widened at the blush on his lover's face.

"What are you talking about?!" Ryoma walked quickly towards the bathroom where the bigger mirror hanged on the wall. "I don't have a hic…" He was stopped in mid-word as the mirror on the wall proved him to be dead wrong. About three quarters of the way up his neck, there were a bright red hickey and several duller ones surrounding it. On his ear Ryoma could slightly see some teeth marks on them.

"What's wrong?" Genichirou asked smirking slightly as he walked up behind Ryoma wrapping arms around his waist. He obviously knew exactly what had happened.

"Why did you have to leave it so high? If it was a tad bit lower I could have hidden it with the collar of my shirt." Ryoma asked leaning his head on Genichirou's shoulder pouting slightly before a devious idea erupted in his mind.

Ryoma turned around and leaned in for a small and chaste kiss which eventually turned into one filled with such passion that nearly made Ryoma weak in his knees. The fact that his young lover's eyes hazed over didn't escape Genichirou's eyes. Everywhere Genichirou touched his skin burned with such intensity that it brought a tingled feeling. Eyes closed, he pushed back against Genichirou's body desperate for more.

"Ryoma like you said we better get ready." Genichirou's voice broke through the haze that spread like wild fire in Ryoma's body. Eyes opened to glare at the smirk threatening to show on Genichirou's lips.

"You're so mean, Genichirou-kun" Ryoma pouted before his eyes landed on something and he smirked causing Genichirou to cast an amused look towards his lover.

* * *

A few minutes later:

"RYOMA, YOU LEFT ME A HICKEY!"

Ryoma smirked.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Father." Genichirou said glancing up as his father walked into his room. "May I ask what are you doing here?"_

"_You've been distracted lately." _

"_I apologize; I have a lot on my mind lately."_

"_So I've noticed, ever since you came back from the trip to the Grand Canyon."_

"…"

"_What happened?"_

"_I met someone…"_

"_You're not old enough to be thinking about girls."_

"_He's not a girl."_

"_Oh? Who is it?"_

"_I don't know… His name is Ryoma…"_

"_Hmm? He's a dragon correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I believe I know who you're talking about."_

"_Really? Who!?"_

"_First of all, is he the one you've been looking for, for nearly three months?"_

"_Yes."_

"_::smirk::"_

"_I had no luck though."_

"_You shouldn't"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_A dragon prince wouldn't be easy to locate…"_

"…"

"_That's good that you're interested in him though, considering the fact that he's going to be your fiancé pretty soon."_

_Sanada grinned at Genichirou who… fainted. _

End Flashback

* * *

Flashback:

"_Hey brat." Nanjirou called out. _

_Ryoma walked out of his room looking at his father with a questioning face._

"_Hmm?"_

"_The Sanada's are going to come over to propose."_

"_So?"_

"_What do you mean so?"_

"_Why should I care if you're going to get married again?"_

"…"

"_What? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_I'm not getting married."_

"_Then who are they proposing to?"_

"…"

"_I think Nanako and mother are out for the next year and a half."_

"…"

"_It'll be a very long wait."_

_Nanjirou looked out the window wondering how he would have such a clueless son. _

"_They're proposing to you, Ryoma."_

_Nanjirou turned around and blinked finding out that Ryoma was no where to be found. Nanjirou shrugged before walking off whistling. He never notice Ryoma on the ground fainted. _

End Flashback.

* * *

At School

"Horio," The professor called out in the middle of class.

"What can I do for you professor?" Horio replied before continuing. "I have two years of tennis experience, if it has anything to do with tennis, I'll do my best." Everyone groaned, annoyed with the bragging.

"Go to the principal's office." She said not blinking at the on-going bragging.

"What for professor?" Horio asked while he was packing up his stuff; beads of sweat were falling off the side of his face.

The professor looked up and shrugged. "There's someone looking for you. I think his name was… oh… I can't remember… I think it was… Ryoga Echizen."

* * *

* * *

Today is my birthday! I'm so happy; I'm another year older now. Yay! I guess this is dedicated to me. I'll probably write a one-shot for Empress Satori's birthday on the 30th. Thanks to DemonGirl13 for writing me a one shot and to everyone else for reading this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!!_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace. _

Personal Author's note is at the very bottom, please read. Everything above this is the same on every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Ryoga stood in the middle of the crowd of girls swarming around him. He could almost feel the fire within him raging to destroy the pesky humans littering around. His eyes are closed and his body slightly slumped as he tried to calm down even a little bit.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" a small girl, roughly a full two heads shorter than him. Ryoga opened his eyes and like lava slowly seeping out from a volcano, his lids slowly revealed the gold which where directly focused on the brave girl, Hakusho. She froze, time stopped and for a second, she felt as if he was leaning closer to her. _'My first kiss.'_ Hakusho thought, her eyes fluttered closed blocking the intense gaze of the god in front of her. Hands grasped her arms and she longed to wrap them around him.

"Hey, you ok? You look like you're about to faint." His voice spoke up, deep and gentle all the same. Her eyes snapped opened only to realize that he was still standing as straight as before and it was her who had leaned closer, so close in fact that it seemed like she was going to tip over. A major blush stained her cheeks. Her eyes slowly roamed up to meet her new crush and she could tell from his eyes that he was amused and that the corners of his mouth are twitching to a smirk.

Suddenly the door to the school opened and the entire flock to girls rushed away and fright. Horio rushed out from the doorway and started choking on the sand and dust.

"Boy, what took you so long?" Ryoga demanded before Horio was done choking.

"I'm sorry My Lord." Horio meekly replied. Ryoga practically rolled his eyes.

"I don't care anymore, now tell me where is Ryoma?" Ryoga demanded angrily although his pose wouldn't have revealed that fact. Horio froze with wide eyes. Ryoga smirked at his expression. "By your expression, I suspect that you don't know where he is right?" Horio sank to this knees, head bowed down low.

"I'm so sorry, my lord."

"Are you now?" Ryoga's expression turned hard. "Even if you are, you will still be punished." Ryoga watched as Horio's expression turned to one of horror before his gaze quickly roamed downwards into one of submission. "Mizuno." Horio could hear someone had walked out from behind him. _Mizuno… Why does that sound so familiar?_ The person walked around him and stood in front of him. Horio risked a glance and for the third time in one day froze.

"Yes my lord?"

"You know what to do." Ryoga replied smirking in Horio's direction. "If I find out you lessened his punishment in any way, shape, or form, I'll give you your punishment myself, understood?" Horio internally shuddered.

"I understand, my lord." Mizuno replied impassively.

"Also tell Kato to report to me if he sees Ryoma."

"Yes, my lord." Ryoga nodded and walked away from the shivering form and emotionless person.

* * *

Ryoma walked around the pond just staring into the calm waters. One touch and he'll be back in the underwater kingdom, one touch and his family will know exactly where he is. _It's too soon to go back now. _Just last night he had been in bed making love with Genichirou, just this morning he had fooled around and left Genichirou and nice souvenir of their love- making. _So why do I still feel so empty, like a part of me is still missing. _Ryoma's thought strayed back to Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, and Genichirou. Genichirou and Ryoma were engaged since they were little… but the others… When he was with each of them, he felt as if that loneliness was slowly being filled. _Can we all be together? Then will I feel fulfilled? No, it's forbidden for dragons to fall in love with humans. _Ryoma's thoughts gently lead him toward thinking about his cousin Nanako, who had her title literally striped away from her when she announce that she was pregnant with a human's child. _Stripping her of her title… the process itself was so forceful that she had a miscarriage almost automatically after. _

So into his thoughts, Ryoma never noticed anything until and small black rabbit landed on his foot. Shaken out of his thoughts, Ryoma glanced down and when the bunny hopped off his foot, he crouched down. Gold eyes stared into gleaming violet. Slowly, he brought his hand up to stroke the bunny's smooth fur.

"Matthias, you shouldn't be wandering around, jumping on people's feet." Ryoma said with a gentle scolding voice. A dark aura surrounded the bunny and right in front of Ryoma, the bunny turned into a human.

"Honestly Ryoma, I don't understand how you can tell that it's me every time; no matter what kind of form I take." Matthias said annoyed with a slight frown on his face. Nevertheless, Matthias walked up to Ryoma, pressing him against a nearby tree, his lips inches away from Ryoma. "But I suppose I can't blame you can I? It just shows how much you love me, even after thirty years of not seeing each other." Matthias's lips are just merely centimeters away. For that moment, Ryoma couldn't help but notice the handsome feature of his childhood best friend. Whilst his own hair is black with an emerald gleam, Matthias's hair is pure black and similar to when they were children, Matthias had his hair held up in a messy ponytail which was even bushier at the end. Pressed against the tree, Ryoma cold feel without looking that Matthias was still wearing a kimono; a quick glance down confirmed it and that it was a deep black color. Ryoma's honey golden eyes stared into Matthias's crimson eyes. "Gods Ryoma, break up with Genichirou… I'll give you everything you ever wanted." Eyes widened, Ryoma pushed Matthias away with narrowed eyes.

"I told you! I can't love you like that!"

"Why not?" Matthias grinned, "We've been together since we were kids, since your father rescued me from those hunters. Would you love me if Genichirou is out of the picture? Or what if I turn him into a human."

"No, it doesn't matter what happens, I love him, and I'll stay with him forever; whether it's in life or in death." Ryoma's eyes widened. Matthias just turned to walk away but Ryoma could see the corner of his lips lifted.

"Matthias!"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Mada mada dane"

"Che."

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love you all! I'm sorry for waiting so long before I updated! I hadn't realized that it had been so long. Sorry for spelling error and grammar. Let's try to get **15 reviews for this chapter**. Thanks everyone. Reviews would help motivate me.

Also, please **visit my poll** and **vote for the plot bunny** that you'd like me to expand into a story.

**BTW** I'd like to reconmend you to go back to chapter 8 and read the description on Ryoma's enemy if you hadn't caught the hint about Matthias.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis although like another yaoi fan, I wish I did. This story is slash and it probably has incest in it too, if you don't like it, DON'T READ!_

_Title: Beyond Heaven's will _

_Summary: Dragons, a species said to be created by god to maintain harmony on Earth, are treated with respect. When an act of boredom caused the Dragon Prince to show up at Seigaku, he intrigues the Demon Lords. (Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe)_

_Author's note: Hopefully you know how each character look like because I probably won't describe it for you. I hate flamers and if too many people flame this story, I'll send the demon lord on you. Peace._

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sanada and Nanjiro

"What do you have there?" Nanjiro asked the moment the maid disappeared behind the tall wooden doors. He was clearly disappointed when all it said on the front of the letter was 'to Lord Sanada" Sanada stared at his friend with clear amusement shining in his eyes.

"Patience was never your strong point, was it Nanjiro?" Sanada teased his best friend, holding the letter high far away from Nanjiro's reach as the former mentioned attempted to snatch the letter.

"Just tell me already…" suddenly a mischievous gleam exploded within the dragon king's eyes, "unless, you rather I have to beat you for it." Nanjiro grinned. Sanada stared at him in confusion.

"There's no way that you'll be able to beat me." Sanada stated in his most serious tone. Nanjiro was about to reply when yet another maid rushed into the room. Both sets of eyes automatically turned towards the maid, forcing her to blush a deep red.

"What do you need?" Nanjiro walked up to her, holding her hand up to his face and planting a faint kiss on it. The maid's body temperature rose at an alarmingly high rate. 'Although, through anger or through shyness has still to be debated' Sanada thought with a sigh.

"M-my lord" the pitiful maid stammered out, "i-it's his highness" she cried out in a sudden bursts of energy, as if her determination would set her free from the dragon king's captivating spell.

A flash of Ryoma's smiling face flashed across Nanjiro's eyes and promptly brought him back to his senses. "What about Ryoma?" Nanjiro demanded, all of a sudden serious as his golden eyes bore into the young maid's.

"His Highness Ryoga has sent notice that the young master has been spotted with the Atobes m'lord." Coming to help his older sister with a slight grimace, a blond haired butler finished his sister's stammering in a confident yet respectful tone. Letting go of the nervous maid, who scampered away while shooting a thankful look at her younger brother, Nanjiro glanced over in the butler's direction before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Hmm, how interesting." Nanjiro grinned, already thinking about what is going to happen in the upcoming future. "Kevin, go tell Ryoga to quit searching," he started and turned towards Sanada, who had been lounging in Nanjiro's chair, "let's go Sanada, we have an interesting show ahead, I certainly don't want to miss it." As Nanjiro strolled ahead in his adventure, Sanada glanced down at the letter he had read while his friend was distracted, dropped as it slowly burned, and walked away. 

_What will you do now, Genichirou?'_

As the two dragons lords walked away, Kevin Smith walked up to the smothering flames. Even as the fire was turning the evidence to ashes, Kevin could clearly make out the meaning in the letter. Ryoma had spent the night with his fiancé, Genichirou. Smoky blue eyes narrowed and a small fang could be seen as Kevin smirked in amusement and simmered away to do the dragon lord's bidding.

'_Illusion'_

* * *

Ryoma

Tapping his fingers on the mahogany table of the Atobe's desk, Ryoma waited while leaning his head in his other hand. He was bored and if the monkey king didn't show up soon… Ryoma's eyes wandered over to a pile of possibly important papers currently serving as a coaster to his favorite drink and he smirked. _Too late. _

Ryoma was just about to fall asleep when he finally heard the confident footsteps he wanted to hear. Lifting his head, Ryoma turned towards the door waiting for the exact moment his prey would spot him, never once even thinking about removing his legs from the table that just wasn't his.

"What the—"the door slammed open and Keigo Atobe appeared looking ready to defend his home. Ryoma stayed silent, making no move to defend himself from an attack he knew just wasn't going to happen, although his half-lidded eyes wandered Atobe's figure. Upon seeing Ryoma, Atobe fell silent as his door closed behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Ryoma smirked. Before Atobe could blink, Ryoma was in front of him with one hand trailing down the edge of his unbuttoned teal green jacket. Atobe couldn't help but step back against the door at the suddenness. Golden eyes grinned up teasingly almost challenging. "I've decided…" Ryoma began, pressing his body against Atobe's and trailing his fingers under Atobe's wife beater. The erupt hiss as his cold fingers touched skin caused Ryoma to pause for a second before he regained his composure and took his hands out from under Atobe's shirt. "I've decided, rather than making you chase me," Ryoma smirked and leaned upwards so that his lips were near Atobe's ear, "it'll be more fun to see what you'll do when you have me."

Without warning, Atobe grabbed Ryoma by his shoulders, spun them around, and slammed him against the wall. It seemed as if Ryoma had lit a cold fire under Atobe's eyes as they were flashing beneath their silvery cover. With his hand grasping the back of Ryoma's neck, Atobe leaned his head down and sought Ryoma's lips in a fiery passion for dominance.

Ryoma was groaning into the kiss when he suddenly felt something cold moving against his arms. Snapping open his eyes and effectively breaking the kiss, Ryoma pulled away from Atobe and stared at the glittering ice structure wings that seems to have erupted on Atobe's back. Looking slightly bashful, Atobe retracted his wings and reluctantly stepped off of Ryoma.

"Ryoma."

"Heh," Ryoma chucked, his eyes looking up at Atobe in mirth. "You lost, monkey king."

"What are you talking about?" Atobe asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Don't do that," Ryoma said offhandedly, "you'll get wrinkles."

It took a second, but when Ryoma's comment registered in Atobe's brain, he sent a panicked look towards Ryoma and pretty much ran towards the connecting bathroom to check in the mirror. "Ore-sama doesn't have any wrinkles, you brat!" Atobe spun around in time to see Ryoma's smirk and disappear before his very eyes. A quick glance around showed nothing out of place and just was Atobe was about to walk outside, he grabbed his cellphone and noticed a text that certainly wasn't there before.

_I t ' s d a n g e r o u s t o l e t a d e m o n h u n t e r k n o w y o u r w e a k n e s s , I c e w i e l d e r_

* * *

So now you know a little more about Atobe's powers. I know it's barely a thousand words, but I'm planning on updating again real soon, possibly even before the new years! I would love to have your feedback on how this new chapter ties in with the rest of the story. A lot of future plot and schemes was placed in this chapter. I hope you like it.

This is the author's note explaining my prolonged absence. I'm really grateful to those who have alerted this story and who have stayed with me. I definitely will not be letting you guys down again.

Wow. So it's been three years. Since then I've graduated high school and started college. To any and all faithful readers still out there, you have my sincerest apologies. I have no excuse leaving you all with no explanation, other than that this transition has been one of the greatest and the hardest I have endured in my life. So many things have changed since then. If you will forgive me, I would like to tell you all that I will be writing the next chapter of this story and will be posting it, along with a new story I have previously written prior to my long absence. Please look forward to an update by New Years.

I suppose the hardest part about coming back to fanfiction after three years is the difference in writing and the fact that in order to be a good writer, the author must be able to feel what the characters are feeling. As much as I regret to say this, for a while I have seemed to have lost this ability. I am slowly coming to terms with everything and while I can still suppressing the memory of some, I feel like I can give this another try. Thank-you for understanding and sticking with me throughout all of these years, I will definitely try not to let you all down.


End file.
